Connectors having covers that can be opened to have access to the terminals therein for repairs or the like are known. In some instances the covers are mounted along one side of the housing and function similar to a door and may block access to some of the terminals within the connector. Other connectors such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,650 have a latchable hinge that requires additional space at the hinged side of the connector to allow the cover to move completely away from the area in which the terminals are located. In some instances, such as in control panels, a plurality of connectors are mounted so closely together that there is insufficient space to accommodate a hinge such as shown in the '650 patent. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a connector having a cover that remains attached to the connector housing but can swing out of the area where the work is being done.